It Runs In The Family
by Churchisalive
Summary: Ever wonder why are we here? Maybe it's destiny, maybe fate, or possibly one of the best accidental mistakes one could ever make. Whatever the reason, we're here.


**No coalition between my previous Red Vs Blue RWBY crossover.**

 **Takes place in between volume 4-5**

 **I must warn you Disney might copyright my ass for what some of you may see.**

Taiyang looked at his daughter just before she left and knew she was strong, maybe stronger than him. However she would need help from one of the strongest fighters there was. The exact same fighter that brought him into the world and taught him how to fight. His Dad.

He walked towards her as she was on her bike, "Wait, Yang." He called out.

She removed her sunglasses from her face, "Yeah, what is it?" She asked.

He pulled something from his pocket, "There's someone I want to join you." He said as he pulled out a pair of dog tags.

She saw the name, "Who's this?" She asked.

Taiyang looked at the ground and shook his head, "My Dad. Your Grandfather." He said as he braced for multiple questions.

Yang grew wide eyed, "I thought you told me he died when Ruby was born." She said.

Taiyang scratched the back of his head, "No he left and was cursed to stay stranded on an island somewhere in the middle of the sea." He said.

Yang grew confused, "Wait, if he's somewhere in the middle of the sea how can I find him." She asked.

Taiyang pulled out some weird device that looked bulky and had a blue and purple screen. He pressed a finger at one part, "This should take you very close to him, he built this if he ever got lost from me, or vice versa." He said.

Yang asked one final question, "How do I know if I'm close?" She asked.

Taiyang remembered a past moment, "You'll hear the voice of the family males when you're there. Trust me." He said as he grabbed his daughter's hand and kissed her forehead goodbye.

She grabbed the device and placed it on the body of her motorcycle placing it to have the screen face her. She drove off to find the person of interest.

 **[Many Days Later]**

Yang got a boat ticket for her and her motorcycle, Bumblebee, for the long journey. It was midday as she kept looking over the vast blue water to see what was happening. She kept the device in her hands as she'd waited for the device to beep. She smashed it against her hand just to make sure it wasn't broken.

She grew angry at it, "Ugh, damn piece of junk." She said as she chucked it out to ocean, "Wait, no!" She said as she realized her mistake.

She slumped her head to the floor, "What am I doing? Dad wants me to find his Dad, why can't things be easy for me?" She asked herself.

She was about to head to the Captain until she heard some type of voice that was too familiar to her. She listened to the sound, it was humming some type of tune and seemed to be accompanied by guitar strums.

The voice was far away, however she faintly made out the words it sang:

"One Day

The shadows will surround me

Someday the days will come to end

Sometime, I'll have to face the real me.

Sometime, I'll have to learn to bend.

And now I see clearly--"

Yang heard her Dad's voice sing out as she heard it from a small island. She told the captain about the noise as he became aware there was someone overboard.

She got the ship to stop as she used one of the paddle boats to get to the shore. She walked towards the water as she started to look for the owner of the voice. She saw that there were markings in the stones that were there. She looked closer at them and saw they were fist markings. She immediately grew nervous wondering who was able to cause such a blow.

She looked around then heard the sound of large footsteps coming her way. She immediately hid behind a rock and braced herself for a fight. She poked her head out to find the person only to see her boat get lifted right next to her.

"Boat!" The voice from earlier shouted out, "Finally, the gods have finally given me a-" He started to go on until he looked down and saw Yang then freaked out and nearly dropped the boat on her.

He picked it up to see if she was underneath, but didn't find her, until he felt something poke his shoulder. He turned around with the boat in one hand and nearly hit her in the head forcing her to duck. She finally got a good look at him, he had one eye that was dark blue while the other was light blue. He had dark hair but his face looked exactly like Taiyang's, but he also had a large beard.

Yang straightened herself up, then spoke his name and title, "Leonard Church, Alpha, Demigod of Fire, Strength, and Rage I need you to-"

"-Slayer of Grimm." He said.

Yang shook her head in confusion, "What?" She asked.

Church began to correct, "It's actually Leonard Church, Alpha, Demigod of Fire, Strength and Rage, Slayer of Grimm. I interrupted, from the top, Slayer of Grimm." He said.

Yang shook her head, "Leonard Church, I ne-"

"-And Evil." Church included.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

Church started to go over again, "I don't discriminate, I'm a Slayer to All things Grimm and Evil." He finished.

Yang grew irritated, "Dammit, just listen to me, my name is-"

"Yang Xiao Long, I know." He said.

"You know?" She asked.

Church laughed, "You don't actually think that I don't know my own son's daughter? I knew it was you because I've been watching you grow up from here." He said.

"How?" She asked.

He pointed to his light blue eye on his left eye, "When this lost it's normal vision, I gained something better. With this I've watched you've grown into the woman you are now." He said, Leonard looked to the ground in shame, "Sorry I couldn't be there for you, I've been marooned on this island for years. I've been cursed by the gods to be a prisoner here. I wish I could have been there for you." He said.

Yang placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're here now, Gramps." She said as she hugged him.

Leonard excepted the hug, "You're welcome. Also never call me Gramps." He said.

Yang laughed, "Alright then, so you coming?" She asked.

Church chuckled, "Like I got something better to do." He said as they hopped into the boat.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **So how do you guys like this story, let me know if I should continue to make more.**


End file.
